Windows Final
Windows Final is a version of Windows which was intended by Centaurosoft to be the final release. It was released in 4000000001 EEE+++, after Centaurosoft acquired Microsoft. However, Deathsoft released what they considered to be the true final version of Windows, although this isn't official. Optimized PCs Although it is compatible with nearly every known PC, it has been specifically optimized for the following PCs: *IBM PC 8150 *IBM PC 3999998000 *IBM PC XT (8160) *IBM PC AT (8170) *IBM PCjr (8180) *Centaurosoft Surface 1. *Microsoft Surface Final Edition *Samsung Flash NL *Samsung Notebook Δ2 *Dell GΠ *Dell Inspiron Π Series *Toshiba ΛΦ *HP laptop Last *iPad EEE 4M+++ *Dell Studio XPS ₯ *Your Brain �� *Microsoft Surface Semi-Final EditioN *Samsung Flash XL *Samsung Notebook Δ *Dell GΩ *Dell Inspiron Ω Series *HP 13800000000Δ *Toshiba ΛΦ *iPhone XXXXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXXxXxxXXxXXXxXxxXxXxXxX *IPhone Hypecstar P *TCL phone 300000000000000th of 8999999999999 bc *RCA Voyager 900 Editions: *Windows Final Starter *Windows Final Starter Workstation *Windows Final Standard Workstation *Windows Final Standard *Windows Final Professional *Windows Final Workstation *Windows Final Professional Workstation *Windows Final Update 1 *Windows Final Server *Windows Final Family *Windows Final Bug Fix Update (Update 2) *Windows Final Family Server *Windows Final SE *Windows Final Redward's Cock *Windows Final Update 3 *Windows Final Ultraserver *Windows Final Family Ultraserver *Windows Final TE *Windows Final Kids *Windows Final Education *Windows Final Collage *Windows Final Gaming *Xbox Final *Final OS *Windows Lucky Final *Windows Phone Final *Windows.exe Final *Windows VR Final *Edge OS Final *Windows Final College *Windows Final For sheep �� *Windows Final for iPhone *Windows TV Final *Centaurosoft Band Final *Windows Final Update 4 *Windows Final Hyperserver *Windows Final Family Hyperserver *Windows Final Lag Reduce Edition *Windows Final Qooeyworkstation *Windows Final Qooey Update (Update 5) *Windows Final Professional Qooeyworkstation *Windows Final Qooeystarter *Windows Final Qooeystandard *Windows Final Qooeyprofessional *Windows Final SE Qooey Edition *Windows Final The Final Update (Update 6) *Windows Final X2 *Windows Qooey Final *Windows Gooey Final *Windows Final for iPad *Windows Final Ultimate *Windows Final All Editions *Windows 95 Final *Windows ME Final *Windows XP Final *Windows 7 Final *Windows 10 Final *Windows Final Tablet PC Edition *Windows Server Final *Windows Final End of Microsoft Edition *Windows Final Freestyle *Windows Final Music lovers edition *Windows Final Gamers *Windows 2EFinal *Windows Final Cycle *Windows Dead Final Programs: * Paint 4000000001 EEE+++ * Paint 4000000001D * Windows media player 4000000001 EEE+++ * internet explorer 4000000001 EEE+++ * Mac 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows essentials 4000000001 EEE+++ * minecraft 4000000001 EEE+++ * terraria 4000000001 EEE+++ * microsoft edge with chromium 99999999999 * chrome 4000000001 EEE+++ * settings eee * camera eee * bluestacks 4000000001 EEE+++ * virtualbox 4000000001 EEE+++ * Store 40000000001 EEE+++ * youtube 40000000001 EEE+++ * Commands 400000000001 EEE+++ * Start 4000000000001 EEE * Roblox 4000000001 EEE+++ (RoBlox) * xbox 4000000001 EEE+++ * Rocketdock 4000000001 EEE+++ * wikia 4000000001 EEE+++ * netflix 4000000001 EEE+++ * wifi tool 4000000001 EEE+++ * opera 4000000001 EEE+++ * Windows.com 4000000001 EEE+++ * ipadian 4000000001 EEE+++ * Edge 4000000001 EEE+++ * killedbygoogle 4000000001 EEE+++ * kidos 4000000001 EEE+++ * jokes 4000000001 EEE+++ * minesweeper 4000000001 EEE+++ * butt.com is bad 4000000001 EEE+++ * car control 4000000001 EEE+++ * teliport 4000000001 EEE+++ * time travel 4000000001 EEE+++ * control panel 4000000001 EEE+++ * remote desktop connection 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows server 4000000001 EEE+++ * sql server 4000000001 EEE+++ * vmware workstation 4000000001 EEE+++ * bsod 4000000001 EEE+++ * wubi 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows 7 apps 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows 10 apps 4000000001 EEE+++ * windows to go 4000000001 EEE+++ * update END edition! * qooey 4000000001 EEE+++ * Centaurosoft Plus! * qooey 4000000001 EEE+++ update 1 * countryballs 4000020487 EEE+++ * Millisoft Re-Support Pack * qooey 4000000001 EEE+++ update 2 * countryballs 4000020487 EEE+++ update 1 * Windows Defender 4000000001 EEE+++ * Forza Motorsport 3999999999Δ * Forza Horizon 3999999985Δ * gooey 4000000001 EEE+++ * roblox 4000000001 EEE+++ * fortnight 4000000001 EEE+++ * PBUG 4000000001 EEE+++ * GTA 5000000000 * Splatoon 4000000001 EEE+++ * Super Mario Maker 2M * viber 4000000001 EEE+++ * watsapp 4000000001 EEE+++ * xwidget 4000000001 EEE+++ * Xlaunchpad 4000000001 EEE+++ * firefox browser 4000000001 EEE+++ * xbox consle companion 4000000001 EEE+++ * Setup 4000000001 EEE+++ (plays WXP setup song) * itunes 4000000001 EEE+++ * powertoys 4000000001 EEE+++ * Centaurosoft Music * netflix 4000000001 EEE+++ * belly tracker 4000000001 EEE+++ * theme creator 4000000001 EEE+++ * clippy 4000000001 EEE+++ (Clippy Final) * Angry Birds classic 4000000001 EEE+++ * Angry Birds Rio 4000000001 EEE+++ * Angry Birds Seasons 4000000001 EEE+++ * Steam 4000000001 EEE+++ (Steam Final) * Baldi 4000000001 EEE+++ Clippy Final (Clippy 4000000001 EEE+++) And if you load Paint 4000000001D, MS Paint 4000000001 EEE+++, Commands 4000000001 EEE+++ or Theme Creator 4000000001 EEE+++, a hyper-improved Clippy, called "Clippy Final" by itself, gives instructions. Trivia # According to the updated WVFF (Windows Very Far Future), Windows Final is now dated to be 13.8e+3000000000000000006 (1.38e+3000000000000000007). # EEE is already removed in WVFF 5.7 (just like ATE or nth of m. Only some people keep it for historical reasons. # According to reliable sources, Windows® 10 (2015–at least 2020) is basically Windows Final, except with graphics. # That computer presumably running Windows Final runs actually Windows 10. # EEE is revived 26/6/19 # October 1st, 4000000001 EEE+++ is a Friday and that is mostly interesting. FAKE # Windows Final is in Euler, Windows 2nd Final is at 4000000001 EEE+++, 3rd and 4th Final is at xEx Versions, while 5th Final is at 13.8e+3...6E13.8e+3...6 ## Windows 6th final is at /n+2012 # Windows Final primarily competes with macOS Final and Ubuntu Ultimate End. Headline text Category:Windows Category:Windows Future Category:Windows Final Category:Most-popular Category:Cool Category:Long pages Category:EEE Category:EEE+++ Category:4000000001 EEE+++ Category:Clippy Category:Final Category:Centaurosoft-related Category:Windows Mobile Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Microsoft Category:Atom Category:Microsoft End Category:Death of Windows Category:End